Breaking
by oOAliceOo
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have been daiting for awhile and have found that every day they go on their relationship becomes more and more strained. One day, Matthew's had enough. Warnings: Mild swearing, shounen-ai, possible character death. Human names used.


**This is what happens when I'm bored and listening to sad music in the car. I don't think it's really good, considering it was written out of boredom, but you can go ahead and read it if you want. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. **

**oOoOoOo**

It was quiet throughout the household of the two North American brothers. All that could be heard was the clanking of silverware against plates. The pair had been dating now for almost a year. At times, the relationship was blissful, or at least, it seemed blissful on the outside. On the inside, their relationship was straining to survive. Mostly on Matthew's end though. Every little insult that the American would "jokingly" toss at him was bottled up inside himself. He couldn't bring himself to get mad at him, besides, he was just kidding right? That's what he told himself but as it went on, that thought slipped away from his mind more and more. At first, he was able to overlook these insults and also, the times his lover would forget him. It was because he loved Alfred, he loved him so much. Soon, it became too much though.

He began throwing small insults back at his brother. Alfred, like him, seemed to ignore these things as best as he could. Now, almost at their breaking point, the two were eating Hambugers with french fries and watermelon. Alfred's favorite dinner. The whole evening had been fillied with silence, the two had barely interacted at all that day. Matthew had given Alfred a kiss and said goodbye to him in the morning when Alfred went to hang out with Gilbert. Then, when he returned, Alfred had came into the kitchen to place a small kiss on the younger's temple as he was cooking, then, he went back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch to watch football. Barely a word had been spoken all day between the two.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred said, breaking the silence as he sipped on his coke, "What happened? I think you've lost your special touch in the kitchen." He was talking about the burgers. This man had the gall to sit across the table and insult Matthew's cooking with a stupid looking grin spread across his face. That was it. Honestly, Matthew couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, he stood from the table and gathered up the American's plate. After walking over to the garbage can, he threw the entire thing in the wastebasket, plate included with the half eaten burger and few remaining French fries.

"You can eat shit then." Matthew murmured. He heard Alfred stand from his chair.

"What the hell Matt? I was joking!" he shouted.

"Were you now?" Matthew shouted back turning to face his brother. "Were you also joking when you told me you forgot I was sitting right next to you on the couch? Or when you dumped that two liter of pop on my head and then made me clean it up off the floor? Or all of the other times you said you were "joking" ?"

"Mattie, yes! I mean… I never meant to forget you or anything, but-"

"But you did! And it hasn't just been once, you forget me almost as much as all of those other idiots! For God sake Alfred, you're supposed to at least remember the one you love!"

"I do remember you!"

"Only when it's convenient for you!"

"That's not true and you know it Mattie!"

"It is! I know you can't get it through your thick skull, but it's very, very true! You're a selfish bastard, you know that? I have no idea how anyone puts up with you, I don't know how I've put up with you for as long as I have! What did I even see in you! Why am I even dating you?" Alfred looked hurt by that but then an angry looked replaced the hurt one.

"Because no one else will!" Alfred retorted. Matthew froze up, eyes wide in shock. The elder took that for a chance to continue. "You're lucky to be dating me! I've had many offers Matthew; so many people ask me out and hit on me every day! I could kick you on the curb and replace you in a heartbeat!" Tears began to fall from Matthew's blue eyes and down his pale cheeks.

"Y-You're horrible!" Matthew stuttered, the volume of his voice diminishing slightly.

"You're ignorant!" Alfred replied, "And guess what, I slept with Francis a few months ago!" A look of pure horror crossed Matthew's face. Francis was the closest thing to a father he had ever known. When he had been a young boy, Francis, his older brother, looked after him and raised him very well after their mother had died. He had been very kind and thoughtful when it came to Matthew; he switched from a perverted man to a kind and gentle guardian whenever the young one was around. Just the thought of his older brother and his lover having sex… It was the most horrible thing Matthew could ever imagine. Why would Alfred do such a horrible thing to him? Didn't he love him, at least at one point in their relationship?

Matthew couldn't even think of anything to say back to that. Instead, the Canadian bolted right out the front door. Alfred felt a pang in his chest. He hadn't meant to tell Matthew that. That was a really stupid and heartless thing to do. It wasn't even consensual, Alfred and Francis had drunk too much, and he didn't even remember it. Besides, Francis was trying not to sleep with random people anymore since he knew Arthur, his boyfriend of 3 years, would be infuriated. The Frenchman had told Alfred that he had come right out with it when he had gotten home. Arthur had been mad, he had said, but a relationship was built around trust. In the morning, Arthur seemed to have gotten over it, and was just happy that Francis had told him.

Francis had advised the American to do the same with Matthew, but Alfred was an idiot and didn't listen. Now, he was paying for that. Also, he hadn't meant to be so mean to Matthew. It was in his nature to act like that, even though his "jokes" would sometimes go a little further than most people would find acceptable. He didn't think Matthew would mind tough, because they loved each other. Apparently he had been too harsh on him, and he now regretted every joke he played on the younger. Now, he honestly wouldn't forget Matthew on purpose. The boy was just too quiet for his own good, and when he got really into something his lover just momentarily slipped his mind. Mentally, he would beat himself up for it every time it happened. Matthew was so important to him, he had hurt him so much tonight, he was such an idiot.

Alfred also dashed out of the door, not bothering to close it. He had to find Matthew, he had to apologize to him and beg him to forgive him. Meanwhile, Matthew was still blindly running. He didn't know where exactly he was going, he was just going away. Away from Alfred. The Canadian dashed across the street but ended up falling before he could reach the other side. Slowly he got up noticed a light illuminating the area around him. Slowly, Matthew turned his head in the direction the light was coming from just in time to see a car come barreling towards him. The driver noticed him, and tried to stop, but it was no use. It hit the defenseless man mercilessly.

xXxXxXx

Alfred had searched almost everywhere he could think of. He had begun to grow tired but he wouldn't stop running until he found Matthew. Suddenly, he heard a lot of commotion and saw a bunch of people and emergency vehicles. "What happened over there?" he whispered to himself, as he made his way over there. There were two police cars and an ambulance, but he couldn't see over the crowed that had gathered around the sight. A better view was needed, so Alfred pushed through the crowd just in time to see a bloody, mangled Matthew, being put into the Ambulance on a stretcher. Panic surged through the American's body and he jumped over the barriers that had been placed to keep the crowd away from the scene.

"Sir, you can't be over here-!" A police officer started, but was interrupted by Alfred.

"That's my boyfriend!" He shouted, tears running down his face, then he turned towards the medic near the back of the ambulance, "Let me come with you!" The medic nodded once and Alfred didn't waste any time hopping into the ambulance and sitting next to Matthew. He clutched onto his hand and whispered promises that he was going to be ok and that Alfred was so sorry the whole way to the hospital.

**oOoOo**

**I don't know if I should continue this. Leave a review if you liked it and you think I should. **


End file.
